odio a la lluvia ¿o ya no?
by Margot03
Summary: "odio a la lluvia por recorrer tu cuerpo y yo no" "odio a la lluvia por recorrer tus labios" "la odio por tocar tu rostro y tu pelo" NEJIHINA lemmon..."Ahora la llucia me odia a mi"


Bueno gente vine con otro one-shoot sii

Bueno gente vine con otro one-shoot sii!! Y de la pareja q extrañamente mas me gusta…Neji x Hinata!! Hyuugacest…q imaginación…

Advertencias: Contiene incesto y lemmon…si nos le gusta no lean!!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si me perteneciera Sasuke estuviera con Sakura y Hinata le gritaria a Naruto que lo ama jejeje

Disfruten--

* * *

Se encontraba en el patio de su casa, corrección en la mini zona de entrenamiento ubicada en el patio de su mansión, pensaba en como habia cambiado todo desde los exámenes chunnin, su padre la trataba como una persona normal y no como una inútil, Neji el ya no la miraba con rencor por en cambio la trataba con cariño desde que se entero de la verdad sobre su padre, ahora el también era tratado mejor por su padre…

Su padre habia salido hace una semana al país de la hierba a una reunión que celebraban los Hyuugas para tratar asuntos familiares y como el año anterior no se celebro este año duraría mucho mas, se acordaba de las palabras que le dijo su padre a Neji…

Neji me marcho por 3 semanas, quédate en la casa y cuida de Hinata

Maldita se la hora en que su padre la dejo con Neji, y que Hanabi tuvo que salir a una misión rango B, el mundo la odiaba?? Como pudieron dejarla sola con…el??

Dejo de golpear el tronco que tenia al frente, apoyo su espalda al tronco al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba hasta caer sentada, tomo la botella de agua ubicada a un costado del tronco y la destapo al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada al cielo, estaba gris, de seguro llovería pronto.

Los únicos Hyuuga a quienes le gustaba la lluvia eran Hanabi, Neji y ella.

Tomo un sorbo de agua de su botella y la volvía a tapar al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada y la dirigía a su casa, sencilla pero elegante con todas sus puertas corredizas y de cristal, que le mostraba un excelente panorama del interior de su casa, en ese momento visualizo a su primo abriendo la puerta, de seguro le iría a hacer un comentario por lo sucedido ayer…

* * *

Flash Back

-Neji-niisan vamos a entrenar!!- gritaba Hinata mientras jalaba del brazo a nuestro aludido

-Calma!! Vamos a salir lastimados!!

Se dirigieron corriendo hacia el patio, Hinata abrió la puerta y Neji salía detrás de ella a tropezones, no se dieron cuenta de un kunai tirado en el suelo, Hinata lo salto inconscientemente pero Neji no tuvo la misma suerte y resbalo llevándose a Hinata con el, cayendo ella sobre el…

-Lo si-siento…-callo al darse cuenta que Neji la observaba como si fuera una pieza en un museo, se sentía extraña y no puedo evitar sonrojarse…

-Hinata-sama, sabe que usted es muy bonita??-dijo en un susurro aumentando el sonrojo extremo de Hinata.(N/a: desde aquí m vuelvo una aficionada de la palabra: Posible?)

-HINATA!!- se oyó desde afuera-sal!! Acuérdate que me dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a buscar a Akamaru en la casa de mi hermanita!! (N/A: hace falta decir quien es?)

-Ya voy!! Esperame Kiba!! (N/a: bingo!!)-dijo al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo, dejando a Neji en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo…

Fin Flash Back

* * *

De seguro le diría que lo de ayer fue un accidente, que no debió suceder, que lo que dijo fue sin pensar y eso le dolería mucho, no sabía por que pero la iba a lastimar, ella pensaba que su primo era guapo y fuerte y le tenia aprecio, ¿aprecio?.

Escuchaba los pasos de su primo cerca, pero estaba demasiada sumergida en sus pensamientos necesitaba aclararse, se sentía confundida. Entonces como si quisiera responder sus dudas la primera gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla derecha y fue como un golpe que la volvió a la realidad, entonces sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces pronuncio:

-Me e e-enamorado de… Neji?

La lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente como si le quisiera responder, sintió como los pasos de aquella persona se detenían bruscamente, la escucho? , se puso de pie y alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de su primo, y sin saberlo los dos pensaban lo mismo…

"odio a la lluvia, por tocar tu pelo y yo no poder hacerlo"

"odio a la lluvia por acariciar tu rostro y yo no poder ni tocarlo"

"odio a la lluvia por tener el derecho de recorrer tus labios y yo no poder probarlos"

"odio a la lluvia por recorrer libremente tu cuerpo…la odio por tocarte a ti"

Un trueno los devolvió a la realidad…

-Yo…niisan, entrare-dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la casa pero al momento de pasar al lado de Neji sintió como este la agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca

-Escuche bien?-dijo con un extraño brillo en la mirada-estas enamorada de mi?

-Y-yo no, como se t-te ocurre?-dijo mientras miraba el suelo-seria incorrecto…

Neji la miro y dibujo una media sonrisa, ciertamente no aprendía…

-Hinata yo te dije una vez que mis ojos lo veían todo- dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la hyuuga-sabes que veo ahora?

-I-Iie-dijo nerviosa por la cercanía de su primo

-Que yo te gusto…-dijo en un susurro demasiado sensual

Hinata alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos opalinos de su primo, solo sonrió, Neji al ver esa sonrisa solo acorto la distancia entre ellos dándole un dulce beso, la llevo al árbol mas frondoso que pudo ver y la siguió besando, esos labios lo volvían loco eran tan dulces y tan suaves…Hinata solo lo abrazaba decidió profundizar abriendo un poco los labio invitando a Neji a que jugara con ella(N/a: waoo!! Eso se oye tannnn) y este ni corto ni perezoso rechazo la invitación, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su prima recorriéndola gustoso Hinata lo abrazaba por el cuello para profundizar el beso, pero como humanos necesitamos oxigeno se separaron, Neji paso de besar los labio a besar el cuello de Hinata mientras que Hinata soltaba gemidos de placer excitando mas a Neji quien la pego al tronco del árbol al tiempo que la acariciaba descaradamente, Hinata introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Neji haciendo que este gruñera por el tacto, de a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo quedando desnudos, Neji la apego mas al árbol (N/a: posible?) y la tomo de las caderas al tiempo que Hinata enredaba las piernas sobre las caderas de Neji y suavemente se introdujo en ella, se sentía tan caliente y estrecho…

Noto como Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor y una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…

-No te preocupes es momentáneo

-Si….

A los pocos minutos Neji comenzó las embestidas, Hinata no se sentía incomoda por en cambio el dolor había desaparecido dándole paso al placer, los cuerpos perlados por la lluvia y el sudor se veían como uno las embestidas fueron aumentando hasta que llegaron al clímax, cayendo exhaustos en el suelo, al tiempo que Neji abrazaba a Hinata y se recostaban al árbol arropados solo con el calor del otro, pero así era suficiente…

-Neji..te amo

-Y yo a ti…

Mientras se acariciaban, se fueron durmiendo mientras pensaban lo mismo…

"Ya no odio a la lluvia…pude acariciar tu pelo"

"Ya no odio a la lluvia pude tocar t rostro"

"Ya no odio a la lluvia pude recorrer tus labios"

"ya no odio a la lluvia pude recorrer tu cuerpo…y mucho mas"

"ahora la lluvia me odia a mi…"

* * *

Dije que venia con un one-shoot!!XD wenuh pasense por ocultismo que ya subi!! y toy escribiendo otra historia esperenla!! wenuh paciencia con ocultismo que aunke toy de vacaciones toy okupadita!!

m reporto luego!!

xao!


End file.
